50 ways to annoy the pants off of Sasuke Uchiha
by Frankenstein's Mom
Summary: I know it says 30 but its 50. Trust me its 50. it is as funny as i could get it to be! I got the idea from Harvest Moon Raccoon. Read and Review please! and I might make more if you like it!


30 ways to annoy the pants off of Sasuke Uchiha

1. Dye his hair blond while he's sleeping.

2. Tell him that he will never be stronger or hotter than his older brother.

3. Follow him around Konoha with an obo. Everytime he tries to talk, play it. When he asks why you have it, say, "How dare you! You just insulted Joe the Obo! Joe doesn't like it when people question his extistance! Apologise to Joe right now!"

4. For his birthday give him stars from direct tv and then tell the stars guy his adress and say that he loves watching movies on stars from direct tv.

5. write a letter to sakura declaring that he will run away with rock lee for he is the love of his life and get him to sign it telling him it is naruto's restraining order.

6. While he sleeps, put head phones on him and play the 4 min. long Lama Song repetidly. (for thoses of you who have never heard the song it goes something like this "lama lama lama lama heres a lama theres a lama and another half a lama fuzzy lama furry lama lama lama lama duck" repeaditly)

7. Tell him that not even him, his brother, and neji combind would ever have as many fangirls as naruto does.

8. Replace all of his kunis with little fish, still alive if possible.

9. Line his headband with jam preferably strawberry.

10. Soke his shoes in crazy glue.

11. About 4 hours before his alram goes off, throw a huge bucket of ice water on him.

12. Hid a different artical of clothing around the house, preferably all his pairs of underware in the toilet.

13. Paint his room orange.

14. Rig his computer so everytime he presses enter a picture of a rabid baboon comes up.

15. Take a picture of him while he is slurping down ramen on a digital camera.

16. Set that picture to negitive and print it out as big as possible. As he is waking up put it close infront of his face but far enough for him to see it.

17. While he is sleeping, put his hand in warm water. If he doesn't wet the bed then pour the water on the bed so it looks like he wet the bed. then when he wakes up, tell him that from now on he needs to wear a big-boy diper because odviously he isn't compleatly potty trained.

18. Take a picture of Sasuke in his wet bed and sent it to Itachi saying that he needs to come to re-potty train his little brother.

19. Talk to your breakfast.

20.Throw mamossa flowers all around his room.

21. Then spray two different sents of fabreeze in his room with the flowers still in there.

22. Then tape his windows shut.

23. Knit him a navy blue sweater. 3 days after he has had it, sew the words "Naruto is better than me" on the back in neon orange.

24. When he is pratcing, give it to him and tell him to wear it.

25. Tell him that if any one of team seven was going to loose it more than they already have Sasuke would go first.

26. When your talking and your near him, use absoulutly no pronouns.

27. Set up one person sling shots all around the house and everytime he opens the door nail him with a water balloon.

28. Play "big girls don't cry" everytime he walks though the door and you hit him with a water balloon.

29. Change his ringtone to the "Witch backstreet boy is gay" by weird al.

30. Steal Gaara's eyeliner and put it under Sasuke's bed.

31. Stand outside Sasuke's door and everytime he is miliseconds from getting to sleep scream "no Itach let me go!"

32. Do that untill the hour before his alarm should ring.

33. set his alarm to "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne.

34. Stand with Sakura and ask him over the phone what he wants for his birthday.

35. Compleatly disregard this and buy him pink tutu, don't wrap it in a box, put it into a bag and when he takes it out declare loudly with a huge smile on your face, "See Sasuke, I got you exactly what you wanted!"

36. Call him a beotch exesivly.

37. Compare a picture of Itachi and Sasuke and ask him what the blood line trait is for the Uchiha's.

38. When he says Sharingan shake your head. Then show him the pictures of him and itachi and say "NO! its odviously only a male trait because girls already look like girls!"

39. When he tries to kill you for that by using chirdori run to Kakashi crying.

40. Dye his hair black and give him a bowl cut while he sleeps.

41. Video tape him when he is in the shower.

42. Post said video on youtube.

43. When him and Naruto are having a fight get a bunch of people to chant "Na-ru-to! Na-ru-to! Na-ru-to!" along with you.

44. Make his hompage when he opens up the internet a picture of him and naruto on like photobucket or something.

45. Send a letter to Kisame saying that you hate him and he is just a "freaky shark man thingy".

46. When said "freaky shark man thingy" comes to kill you proudly declare that Sasuke made you do it.

47. Place Joe the Obo in his pillow with out him noticing it.

48. Then when he lays down and hits it, start crying and yelling at him because he hurt Joe the Obo and hit him over the head with Joe.

49. Re-set his alarm clock a couple of hours earlier. After he wakes up and yelled at you and is about to go back to sleep, bang his head with a fryingpan.

50. Use any of these ideas, help me think of others, or if you're me the write this fic!

Sasuke reaction:

"Okay." Sasuke said staring at the list of ways to annoy the pants off of him. "this girl has had enough fun trying to pick on me." Sasuke shut off the moniter and saw his reflection in the black screen. Yellow hair.

"Damn it!"


End file.
